Records
This is a page with all the Records on this Wikia. You can simply add your user name and your Record. This way we will see who is the best Head Soccer player on this Wikia. Please don't add false, glitched or hacked records, because it's unfair to the people who use this page seriously. Please don't add more than one Record. Users Records Leaderboard Game Records These are the overall Records in the game, achieved in any game mode. Biggest win: 'Saudi Arabia - South Korea 45-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Biggest win without conceding a goal: ''Saudi Arabia - South Korea 45-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Highest total amount of goals: ' '''Biggest win without Power Shot: ' '''Longest play time: Records with these Characters These are the Records achieved while playing as these Characters. South Korea: '64-1 (Portugalsoccer) '''Cameroon: ' '''Nigeria: USA: '''32-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Japan: Russia: ''' '''Argentina: '''32-2 (HongKongSoccer) '''Italy: Brazil: 17-0 (FranceSwitzerland) Germany: ''' 33-0 (HongKongSoccer) '''Spain: '''35-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''France: 21-4 (Portugalsoccer) United Kingdom: ''' '''Mexico: '''23-1 (Alexmagas28) '''Netherlands: 31-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Cyborg: '12-0 (Deathsquad44) '''Kepler 22B: ' '''Turkey: Portugal: Devil: '''19-4 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Canada: 22-2 (FranceSwitzerland) Chile: Poland: Asura: 43-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Egypt 20-1 (Plutosoccer) Valentine: Super Saiyan: Ireland: '''27-0 (HongKongSoccer) '''China: '''38-0 (Leicstahood) '''Greece: 20-1 (FranceSwitzerland) New Zealand: '''23-2 (TheHSFan) '''Sweden:'' 40-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Z: '''19-2 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Israel: '''39-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Australia:' 13-1 (FranceSwitzerland) Denmark: 18-0 (FranceSwitzerland) Luxembourg: '26-3 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Colombia: ''36-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Romania: 25-1 (FranceSwitzerland) South Africa: Austria: 16-1 (Plutosoccer) Thailand: '''45-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Saudi Arabia: '''45-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Switzerland: '''33-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Singapore: 28-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Belgium: Pluto: 26-3 (Plutosoccer) Croatia: 31-3 (Teh Sweggurboi) Uruguay: '''15-0 (Deathsquad44) '''Hungary: 16-0 (FranceSwitzerland) India: 23-1 (FranceSwitzerland) Hong Kong: 38-2 (HongKongSoccer) Ecuador: '''37-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Mon-K: '''26-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Czech Republic: '''21-1 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Nepal: '''15-0 (Benboy14) '''Georgia: '''22-1 (Alexmagas28) '''Indonesia:'' 42-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Ukraine: '''41-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Serbia: '''43-0 (Alexmagas28) '''WatermelBot:' PumpKill: 38-0 (Game is fun) Records against these Characters These are the Records achieved while playing against these Characters. South Korea: '''64-1 (Portugalsoccer) '''Cameroon: '''58-0 (HongKongSoccer) '''Nigeria: 30-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) USA: '''20-0 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Japan: 18-2 (FranceSwitzerland) Russia: 19-0 (FranceSwitzerland) Argentina:'' ''40-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Italy: 28-1 (FranceSwitzerland) Brazil: 15-0 (FranceSwitzerland) Germany: '''14-2 (Deathsquad44) '''Spain: 20-3 (FranceSwitzerland) France:'''38-2 (HongKongSoccer) '''United Kingdom: Mexico: '''37-0 (HongKongSoccer) '''Netherlands: Cyborg: '10-0 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Kepler 22B: '''16-1 (Estonian Sheep) '''Turkey: ''38-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Portugal: '26-3 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Devil: ''25-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Canada: 17-1 (FranceSwitzerland) Chile: 14-2 (FranceSwitzerland) Poland: 37-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Asura: '''45-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Egypt: 37-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Valentine:'' ''37-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Super Saiyan: '''17-2 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Ireland: 28-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) China: '''36-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Greece: '''24-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''New Zealand: '''31-2 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Sweden: '''22-2 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Z: '''19-0 (Leicstahood) '''Israel: '''37-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Australia: '''22-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Denmark: Luxembourg: '16-0 (SUB01) '''Colombia: '''35-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Romania: ''21-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) South Africa: '''15-1 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Austria: '''7-0 (Estonian Sheep) '''Thailand: 16-3 (FranceSwitzerland) Saudi Arabia: '''20-5 (Deathsquad44) '''Switzerland: '''21-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Singapore: '''6-1 (Benboy14) '''Belgium: 24-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Pluto: 12-0 (FranceSwitzerland) Croatia: '''26-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Uruguay: '''8-0 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Hungary: 14-1 (FranceSwitzerland) India:'' ''20-3 (Teh Sweggurboi) Hong Kong: 20-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Ecuador: '''16-3 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Mon-K: '''13-2 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Czech Republic: '''10-3 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Nepal: '''26-3 (Plutosoccer) '''Georgia: 21-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Indonesia: '''10 - 0 (Leicstahood) '''Ukraine: '''15-2 (TheHSFan) '''Serbia: '''16-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''WatermelBot: PumpKill: Tournament Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Tournament. Most goals scored in the Tournament: '''89 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most goals scored in the Tournament without conceding a goal: '''89 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most amount of Tournaments Won: '''808 (Benboy14) Survival Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Survival. '''Highest Stage in Survival: '''374 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Highest Stage in Survival before conceding a goal: '''57 (SUB01) '''Highest Stage in Survival before using a power shot: '''70 (Benboy14) '''Highest Stage in Survival before kicking: Highest Stage in Survival before jumping: Highest Stage in Survival before dashing: League Records These are the Records in the Game Mode League. Most goals in the Amateur League: '''503 (HongKongSoccer) '''Most goals in the Minor League: '''401 (Leicstahood) '''Most goals in the Major League: 413 (Alexmagas28) Fewest amount of goals scored to still win the League: '''15 (SUB01) Head Cup Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Head Cup '''Most goals in the Head Cup group stage: 60 (Teh Sweggurboi) Most goals in the Head Cup: '''116 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Highest goal difference in Head Cup: '''106 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most amount of Head Cups Won: 875 (FranceSwitzerland) Multiplayer Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Multiplayer. Highest Score in Multiplayer: '''26-1 (Alexmagas28) '''Most amount of Multiplayer games won: '''492 (Teh Sweggurboi) ☠Death Mode☠ Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Death Mode. '''Best Match in Death Mode overall: Best Match in Stage 1: '12-1 (PortugalSoccer) '''Best Match in Stage 2: '''7-0 (PortugalSoccer) '''Best Match in Stage 3: '''9-4 (PortugalSoccer) '''Best Match in Stage 4:'8-0 (PortugalSoccer) 'Best Match in Stage 5:'10-2 (PortugalSoccer) 'Best Match in Stage 6:'8-4 (PortugalSoccer) 'Best Match in Stage 7: '''9-1 (Estonian Sheep) '''Best Match in Stage 8: '''10-2 (PortugalSoccer) '''Best Match in Stage 9: '''12-0 (Estonian Sheep) '''Best Match in Stage 10: '''8-0 (Estonian Sheep) '''Best Match in Stage 11: '''14-0 (Estonian Sheep) '''Best Match in Stage 12: '''9-4 (Estonian Sheep) '''Best Match in Stage 13: '- 'Best Match in Stage 14: '- '''Best Match in Stage 15: - Best Match in Stage 16: - Best Match in Stage 17: '''8-2 (Estonian Sheep) '''Best Match in Stage 18: '''32-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Best Match in Stage 19: - Best Match in Stage 20: - Best Match in Stage 21: - Best Match in Stage 22: - Best Match in Stage 23: 25-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Best Match in Stage 24: - Best Match in Stage 25: '''- '''Best Match in Stage 26: - Best Match in Stage 27: '- '''Best Match in Stage 28: '- '''Best Match in Stage 29: - Best Match in Stage 30: - Most Death Modes Completed: Most Death Modes Completed with Different Characters: Moat Goals Scored in a single Death Mode: Lesser Amount of Conceded Goals in a single Death Mode: Stages Completed before jumping: Stages Completed before dashing: Stages Completed before kicking: Stages Completed before using a power shot: Stages Completed before getting hurt: Stages Completed before getting hurt using Ukraine: Category:Important Pages